The Female Maze Runner
by BeyondUnstable
Summary: Meera a.k.a Newt finds herself as the inside man in a dangerous Mission. Meera is to pretend she is a boy and enter the Glade.2 years later when Thomas arrives, is it time for her to get her fellow Gladers out. And why is her old friend Teresa here? What is going on?


_**Hello everyone! Welcome to m first Maze Runner story. I'm proud of this chapter and am also surprised no one thought of this yet. Anyways before you start going wait a minute, yes Meera is the name of Jojen's (played by Thomas Brodie-Sangster who also plays Newt) sister (In Game Of Thrones). I just think it's a cool name so I'm using it. And Brandon is inspired by Bran Stark from Game Of Thrones too, also a friend of Jojen's.**_

_**This takes place about a year after the first Glader (Alby went into the glade).**_

_**Now that that is done, let's begin.**_

**Newt's POV**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. They want to send _me _into that hellhole? I'm not even male, which seem to be the requirement for that place.

"Please Meera," Says Lauren. Lauren is one of the few people allowed to call me by my real name. It's not that I hate my real name, it's because I feel like it is violating my family's memory. My mother nicknamed me Newt, after the famous Isaac Newton, saying Meera didn't suit me. After her death I demanded everyone call me Newt in honour of my mother and what she thought.

"I'm not even a guy Lauren." I protest.

"We need someone on the inside, to help those boys escape from WICKED. And unless you want Dylan or Brandon to go in, you will have to be that person."

And she's right. I couldn't let Dylan or Brandon to go in. Dylan was too young only 6, and Brandon was too weak and sick to ever survive the Glade. Other than Zoe, my sister who'd I never let go in there either, I'm the only one who can go.

"What are we going to do about me being female?"

And now I'm standing in front of the mirror. I'm wearing a sports bra, which I am currently covering in cloth. Apparently the cloth was to make sure no one can I'm a girl and the sports bra was in case the wrapping came undone, because if it did only the sports bra will stop them from seeing my female figure. And even the sports bra is going to be obvious. So the wrapping is needed.

After I finish weaving the cloth around my front I turn so my side is facing the mirror. I look as flat chested as any boy.

I secure the wrappings and then grab a shirt and put it on.

Last thing I need to do is cut my hair.

I stare at my reflection. My hair is the same as my mother's, curly and wild and unkept. Although hers was brown not blonde.

My hair currently reaches an inch above the bottom of my ribcage and is insanely thick. Of course that makes it difficult to put it up and to brush but I've kept it like this for years, feeling as though it connects me to my mother somehow.

I pick up the tiny scissors. Taking a deep breath I prepare to cut off my precious hair.

"Hey Blondie," my sister's voice rings out behind me, using one of our childish nicknames for each other. I turn around and face her.

"Hey Zee," I say. She comes over and collects me into a hug. I hug her back breathing in her scent of strawberries.

We pull apart and I study my sister for what could be one of the last times. Her brown hair is similar to our mothers, her curls larger and more identical. Mine just seem to squish together, no curl definite from the other. We have the same brown eyes although hers are darker.

Zoe is the eldest being nearly 17 and I'm 14. And Zoe always looks after me, especially when I become sick. A common occurrence. Lauren, who is actually a scientist, made me immune to the Flare, but this has lowered my immune system, which means I grow sick and weak easy. A similar thing happened to Brandon, but he lost control over his legs due to the cure. He now has to get carried or wheeled everywhere. A small price to be immune from that cursed disease.

She grabs the scissors and softly pushes me into the chair in front of the mirror. I watch as she chops away my hair until it is the same length as any guy's. She grabs a machine similar looking to a straightener and starts to go through my hair with it.

The straightener will keep my hair from going curly until I put this lotion stuff in it, then it will become curly again.

Now it is impossible to tell me apart from any guy on the street. And that makes me feel a bit sick and weird.

I stare at the machine that will 'steal' my memories. They make me lie down and look straight up into a light. This would normally have taken all my memories if it weren't for the small pill Lauren gave me beforehand. It will stop the memory wiper from affecting my or 24 hours. And WICKED won't even realise.

After the procedure, which I was told would knock me out, I awake in a cage. The same cage they all go up in.

Apparently all the supplies I will need in the glade like; pads, pills to get rid of the period pain (which would be a hard thing to explain to the boys, why I get horrible pains for a week each month, much easy just to get rid of the pain), an extra sports bra and scissors to cut my hair, are in the cage.

I quickly start looking for the supplies, which proofs difficult in the dark. I place them in a bag that is usually given for supplies for the new Gladers. These usually have extra clothes and any other essential things for survival. With all this packed safely away I prepare to meet the gladers.

The cage starts to ascend and my stomach rises to my throat. I fight the urge to be sick down and push myself into a corner.

After what feels like hours but was probably only half an hour, the ascending stops.

Soon light floods through the cage.


End file.
